A Lesson to Remember
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Orochimaru is not pleased with his little spy in Konoha, and he dicides to give him a lesson in loyalty that he's sure to remember. More OroKabu kink from me. Don't read if you don't like yaoi!


A/N: I should be shot for doing this XD I've tainted my favorite couple with my favorite kink. Now I've done it. Ignore me, please. Oh, oh yes I almost forgot. As far as the sensei for the Sound spy team—there's an unknown sensei shown with all of the others standing and watching the first Chuunin matches. This is assumed to be the sensei, but it's never said so I didn't name him lol. Timeline is when Kabuto was around fourteen, just after Orochimaru left Akatsuki.

Kabuto couldn't fight the anxiety he felt as he headed for his sensei's house. Rarely did he ever speak to the man that led the team made up of Sound spies, who was of course one himself. Usually he was just called there to share information and rarely, to meet with Orochimaru-sama himself. It had been a while since he had seen the snake-sannin, though, and he was half-glad of that. He'd seen Sasori-sama just after the last time he'd seen Orochimaru-sama, and he was still feeling torn between the two—even though he'd been given as a 'gift' to the Sannin. Both masters terrified him in ways that no one else ever had. One with a monstrous construct to hide his body, who could use strings and poison to control you, and the other with snake-like eyes and a constrictor's stare that made you feel like a mouse in a trap.

He contemplated this as he reached his master's house. A small but well built house on the edge of town. Not too rich, not too poor. Very unassuming, for a Jounin of no particular notice. It was perfect, he agreed, knocking on the door. When sensei opened the door, Kabuto felt his heart skip a beat. The expression worn by the older man was one he knew well. One of anxiousness, respect, and fear. He stepped inside without a word, and the door was closed after him.

"What is it sensei? I told Yakushi-san I was going to train with you late, but he'll suspect if it's too long… I don't have any new information, and—"

"Go upstairs." His sensei cut him off shortly, his tone firm. "The first room to the right." He ordered, and Kabuto swallowed. He tried hard to keep his palms from sweating as he ascended the stairs, each creak making him want to jump in surprise. He stepped into the room to the right with the open door slowly, his eyes searching for anything at all that would be out of place. Nothing seemed off, though. The room was sparse, only a small bed, a desk and chair, and a few bookcases full of scrolls and books. Just as he frowned in confusion the door clicked closed behind him, and he spun around quicker then he meant to, almost falling over. Twin golden eyes bored into his, and he felt a cold chill creep down his spine like the slithering scales of a snake.

"O-Orochimaru-sama…"

"Kukuku…" His master chuckled at his spy's surprise, leaning back against the door with his arms crossed. "Surprised to see me, my pretty Kabuto?" He asked, pushing off of the door. Kabuto dropped into a formal bow, keeping his head low and eyes down as he spoke.

"I was not made aware of your coming… please forgive my appearance and rudeness. Did you… did you need information?" Kabuto asked carefully. Orochimaru came close, tilting Kabuto's chin up with his long white fingers. The medic shuddered again at the coldness of them, matching the Sannin's cold gaze.

"You haven't been a very good boy, I hear, Kabuto-kun." Uh-oh. If Orochimaru was using formalities, that meant that he wasn't very happy. Since he was younger, he had been called simply 'Kabuto' as if he were the snake ninja's own child, or close friend.

"H-how do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, swallowing hard. The palms of his curled hands were damp already, but his breathing remained study. He wouldn't be a very good spy if he couldn't contain his fear. But this is –_Orochimaru-_ you're talking about!

"I hear that Sasori paid you a visit…" He hissed, fingers curling around the chin to grip it firmly.

"H-He did…"

"And?" Nails dug in.

"He…he didn't notice, Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto said, wincing slightly. The older man released him, but he didn't lower his head again. This seemed to amuse Orochimaru, who smiled slowly.

"I –_also-_ hear that you passed a test with flying colors.." He said slowly, pulling a paper from behind his back.

"Oh, that. I was too tired to play stupid that day. It's so hard to do it when they make the questions -_so- _easy…" He was stopped by the palm that struck his face, so hard that he lost his balance and hit the floor with an ungraceful thud. Scrambling to get back into the formal position, the Sannin grabbed the hair at the base of his neck, where it was tied, and leaned down close to his face.

"Do you know how important your job is to me, Kabuto?" This time his name was sounded out carefully, Orochimaru's snake tongue caressing each syllable.

"H-Hai, Orochimaru-sama…"

"And do you know what happens to ninjas who get too smart?" He tightened his hand in the silver locks, earning himself a gasp from the genin as he bent his head back.

"H-Hai..! They…get noticed…"

"Do you –_want_- to be noticed, Kabuto?" The genin swore he felt some of his hair tear free, and tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

"No!" He whispered fervently. "I-I will be careful from now on, Orochimaru-sama!" He gasped in relief as he was released, falling to his hands and knees. He fought the urge to touch the back of his head so hard that his hands shook, but then, so was the rest of his body. Gods help him he feared the snake Sannin's anger. Anyone in their right mind would! Orochimaru walked in a slow circle around his kneeling servant, eyes raking the slender, purple-clothed body appreciatively. At least Sasori had taken into consideration his taste when choosing a gift…

Kabuto couldn't shake the feeling of his master's eyes on him as he stayed on all fours on the floor, afraid of angering him farther. He waited in silence while Orochimaru made him sweat it out, biting his tongue as not to give in and speak. The hardwood floor hurt his knees, and he wanted desperately to heal the sting on his face and his sore scalp. His master's voice made him jump,

"I think you need a farther lesson to well remember this." Orochimaru said, his razor-blade smile wide as he tilted Kabuto's chin up with two fingers. "Go over to that desk there." He said firmly before letting go. Kabuto frowned but did as told, blinking in surprise when his master grabbed his shoulder, forcing him face-fold over the desk with an iron hand on his shoulder. The medic's face flushed at once, but he fought the urge to try and move away. "That's a good boy," Orochimaru professed, gently petting Kabuto's hair. "just accept it and it will all be over soon. Hopefully you will remember to take better care in your job the next time."

"Yes, Sir…" Kabuto swallowed and ducked his head low as he leaned on his elbows, his bangs hiding his eyes but not his crimson cheeks. His master's hands were on the sash at his waist, untying it and letting it drop to the floor along with his pouch. His pants fell next, inviting the cool air to chill his now naked thighs and smooth, pale backside. He took a shuddering breath as he felt one smooth, cool hand admiring the curve of one supple cheek, his heart racing.

Orochimaru took his time considering the pliant boy before him, prostate over the desk and awaiting his punishment like a good chastised servant. He wasn't sure if the boy was telling the truth about Sasori or not, but the only thing that he could do right now was –_make- _him loyal. In his experience, there were many ways to do that, but the top two that came to mind were fear, and lust. He cupped the cheek he had been admiring in his hand, his fingers gripping firmly as he leaned over Kabuto's back to place his lips next to the genin's ear. Warm breath tickled the area as he spoke, "Keep quiet now… Wouldn't want the neighbors to think that your sensei was abusing his position over you…" He said with a chuckle before pulling back. Kabuto bit his lip. When Orochimaru released his hand, his fingers left chalk-white imprints.

The first blow shattered the silence like a clap of thunder, and Kabuto regretted biting his lip as he felt his teeth pierce it. He grit his teeth tightly, bowing his head until his burning forehead touched the cool surface of the desk. He grunted at the next few blows, surprised at the power of them and how much it hurt. It wasn't as if he had never been spanked as a child—he'd been quite unruly when Yakushi senior had brought him home from the battlefield that had claimed his parents' lives. But this was –_Orochimaru-_ that was punishing him after all—and Kabuto was not seven years old any longer. After a full ten swats had been laid, he began to whimper, hating himself for this weakness as tears stung his eyes again. At twenty, a dry sob escaped him and he bit his knuckle—hard. He would –_not- _beg! He would ­_–not-_ cry! His legs began to tremble, and he leaned heavily on the desk. He tasted blood at thirty, and he could no longer hold his sobs in, tears falling onto his glasses and slipping down his cheeks, chest heaving with uneven breaths. Orochimaru stopped after a few more, that really counted, but the silver-haired ninja still felt as if the punishing blows were being laid.

His knees shook like a child unable to walk, and he didn't think they'd hold him if he wasn't leaning on the desk for support. The sun was fully down now, and the silvery moonlight was their only light. Orochimaru smiled as he let his satisfied gaze roam over the pale ninja's now very rosy cheeks, taking in his sobs and trembling body with pleasure. He leaned over the boy again, close to his ear. "That's a good boy," He whispered, chuckling. "I think you've learned your lesson, hmm?" he hissed in his ear. Kabuto nodded swiftly, his voice answering without a waver,

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." He swallowed, slowing his breathing to lessen the pain. His cheek and scalp were completely forgotten now.

"There, there," The Sannin pet his hair again, placing a soft kiss on Kabuto's tear streaked face. "I'll make it better now…" With that he pulled back, placing his hands on Kabuto's hips. The genin froze, forgetting to breathe for a moment in fear. The cool, wet object that touched one abused cheek caused him to gasp in shock, arching his back. It wasn't what he had expected, but it wasn't bad… In fact, as his master continued to lick at the burning skin, Kabuto found himself releasing small, half-strangled moans from the back of his throat, rocking back into the touches. His breath was picking up again, and he felt all of the heat moving and settling decidedly in one area: his groin. When the first slick digit entered him, he half-whimpered in fear again, but then Orochimaru's other hand was on his burning length and he forgot all about anything else. Clutching at the desk like a kneading kitten, Kabuto fought against his own shame and humiliation. He was being played, like a toy. He knew this. But it felt so good… The man that had just brought him so much pain was now making him squirm in pleasure. He didn't mind when the second finger was added, rocking into the hand that was now stroking him. When he felt those deep-reaching fingers brush a spot inside of him, he lost it, giving a low and primal groan as spilled his seed over his master's pale white fingers.

Orochimaru stood then, releasing contact all at once as he brought the hand to his lips, his long tongue cleaning his pet's mess away carefully, as if it were a delicacy. Kabuto glanced over his shoulder and saw this, his face registering somewhat with shock at what his master was doing. His medical mind told him it was quite sanitary, but his rational mind still told him it was not quite right. Orochimaru bent to pick up the medic's discarded sash, handing it to the boy who finally stood and wiped his face, cleaning his glasses off carefully. He placed them back atop his nose before he used the rag to clean up his mess, including what was on the floor. He pulled on his pants and replaced his pouch, shoving the soiled sash into his pocket. He kneeled with a noticeable wince, his face screwed up in pain, bowing his head.

"Thank you… for your lesson, Orochimaru-sama." He said lowly. Orochimaru laughed, very amused, and very-very pleased. He petted his silver-haired ninja's head again.

"You're welcome, Kabuto. Next time, I won't use my hand to strike you." He warned and promised all at the same time, and the teen felt the chill of his eyes again. "You may go home now." He said, letting go and stepping back. The genin stood slowly, but his limp was very obvious as he passed the Sannin and headed for the door. "Oh, and Kabuto…" his master's voice followed him, and he stopped by the door. "Do _–not- _heal yourself. If you do not have those marks a few days from now, I will do it again. Do you understand?"

"Hai." He swallowed.

"Very well… Good night then, Kabuto. Pleasant dreams." He chuckled, and Kabuto was gone from the room.

He couldn't meet his sensei's eyes as he passed him downstairs, heading straight for the door. The older man wasn't concerned for him anyway, it seemed, and neither of them said a word as Kabuto left. The damned old man was the one that had told Orochimaru in the first place! His face burned with shame, so badly that he felt he might be sick at any moment. When he got home, he headed straight for his room, complaining of a headache to his inquiring foster father. He wanted to take a shower, but he hadn't the energy, so he fell face-first onto his bed instead. His body burned all over from where it had been touched, and he felt as if a dozen snakes were crawling over him, ghosting the bruises and marks gently. A spanking he could have taken. He could have lived with the shame of that; but touching him in such a way… He felt his face heat again, and he groaned into his pillow. There would be no rest tonight, not between his aching backside and tainted thoughts.

The next time that Orochimaru saw Kabuto, he couldn't help but smile in victory. Where before he'd seen nothing but fear and possibly respect in the boy's eyes, he now saw something that ran much deeper. The anxiety, the fear, and the respect were still there, only they had been joined by a few things… Anticipation, curiosity, and best of all, lust.


End file.
